


Homecoming

by SmillanApostle



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmillanApostle/pseuds/SmillanApostle
Summary: Karen returns home after burying her father





	Homecoming

It’s when she walks into her childhood bedroom that the weight of everything hits her. An emotion so strong it materializes as a broken sob spilling out of her mouth and before she even realizes her knees are unbuckling, her body collapsing by her bed. Her _father_ … she’d taken off when she realized he would never look at her the same… a murderer? The reckless daughter? _The junkie who’d killed his youngest_. 

She didn’t even know what to call that last look on his face.

To think that was _the last_ conversation they would ever have.

An image flashes… his _cold_ body lying in that coffin at the church and she chokes out a sob.

_Kevin’s lifeless body suspended in front of her._

The memories and the tears keep coming and pouring out of her. And for the second time in her life didn’t have the dignity to hold it in anymore or give anything less than how she felt at that moment.

And of course of course he was surrounding her in that very instant. She didn’t hear him ascend the stairs or knock but there he was, cradling her broken form in his arms like she had done to him that god awful night in the church. _That was because you, Karen. He was like that because of YOU._ It’s a throwaway though but one that makes her burrow her face into his shirt and only cry harder.

_Always her fault._  

“K-Karen. Karen. I’m so sorry. It’s going to be okay you’ll get through this.” he half whispered half cooed into her ear, slowly wiping the tears off her face. There was such profound comfort in someone being there for her like this and just letting him. A selfish thought given the parade of extended family just downstairs but none who she could say knew her like Matt Murdock did.

He held her as she cried. Patient and loving, just enough to try and put the broken pieces of her back together. Running a hand through her hair, rubbing her back and somewhere in the middle of it all, she couldn’t remember exactly when but she’d fallen asleep in his arms. The distinct feeling of being almost weightless as he carried her to her bed, tucking her in and then nothing as she slept the rest of the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> just something that came to me while listening to london grammar's "truth" and wouldn't go away until i had written it out


End file.
